Happy Birthday Priss
by Linnafan
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote one night in honor of my own birthday. I might make a full story out of it but it's too early to tell


**(I am only writing this short story to kill my last hour until I turn 21. 2/1/2005 and yes I've already started my celebrating. Depending on the reviews I get I might add to it and make it into a real story. Let me know what you think.)**

"Come on Priss it will be fun." Linna said towing a reluctant Priss by her wrist through the doors of a small bar in San Diego California, USA.

"Linna I've been drinking back home for almost three years now."

"Yea well this is the United States. You have to be twenty-one to drink here."

The bar was small, with only a few pool tables and a juke box filling the floor. Priss rolled her eyes as Linna drug her up to the bar and sat at one of the empty stools.

"Good evening ladies. What can I get you?" A young man in his early twenties asked.

"Two Millers." Linna said with a smile.

"Coming right up."

Priss was leaning her head on her hand when the bartender placed two glasses on the bar and poured their beers for them then walked off to tend to other in the bar.

"Well Priss."

"Well what?"

"Twenty-one years old to day. Happy birthday."

Linna raised her glass and held it at eye level and waited for Priss to complete the toast. Priss ran her finger along the rim of her glass for a few full circles then raised it level with Linna glass and lightly touched them together.

"Did I here you say happy birthday?" The bartender asked walking back up.

"Yes it's my friends twenty first birthday today."

Priss lowered her head to hide the redness on her cheeks that she was getting because Linna was making such a big deal over her birthday. The bartender smiled as he looked at Priss and stood up on the small stool he had behind the bar and raised his hands to his mouth.

"Can I have your attention please." He shouted over the music. "We have a birthday girl here tonight and as most of you know we have a tradition here at this bar that everyone must buy a drink for whoever's birthday it is."

Everyone in the bar raised their glasses and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" then formed a line each taking turns buying Priss a beer. One by one Priss drank the beers as they were offered to her until only Linna was left.

"Linna YERK I'm going to kill you"

"Come on Priss your on your last beer then we can go back to the hotel."

Priss lifted her now warm miller and slowly started to sip at it until finally it was gone and she set the glass on the bar and stood up.

"Let's go." She said and wobbled for the exit that she could only see if she squinted her eyes.

Linna giggled to herself as she followed Priss out to the waiting Taxi and watched her crawl into the back seat. Linna got in next to her and the cab headed for their hotel down near the ocean.

Hotel Room 626 

By the time they got their hotel the full effects of the beer was hitting Priss and Linna had to carry her into the hotel room and lay her on the bed.

"Make me sum Coofy." Priss slurred and fell back on the bed.

Linna headed into the small kitchen and set up the coffee pot and started brewing. Priss was starting to remove her jacket when Linna walked back into the bedroom and sat next to Priss. The sudden shift of weight made Priss tumble into Linna's lap and she just lay there.

"Giv me a kiss kutie." Priss said.

"You know, Your way more fun when your drunk."

That's because I easy."

"Yes you are." Linna said leaning down and gently kissing Priss one the lips.

Priss reached up her hand and placed it on the side of Linna's cheek to keep the kiss going longer but Linna had no thought of ending it anytime soon.. She continued to remove Priss's jacket and then her shirt as she laid Priss on her back and pulled the covers down and slid in beside Priss. Priss was drunk to the point that she was helpless and that's what Linna liked.

"Today may be your day but tonight you're all mine." Linna said as she tossed Priss's bra to the floor.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Priss said with a smile as she fumbled with the light beside the bed.

Throughout the whole session neither Priss nor Linna paid any attention to the smell of fresh brewed coffee that was filling the room. All they cared about was being in each others arms all night long.


End file.
